You have a what!
by fangluv1089
Summary: What happens when a girl claiming to be Fang's sister shows up on the flock's door step? Lets find out
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

for the record i own nothing aside from Alice and my pants JP owns the rest be gentle this is my first fan fic.

The short black haired girl waited outside of the house sitting on a porch swing quietly. The files had said that this was the last place that he was seen so this is where she was going to start.A tall girl with brown hair and blond streaks walked out leading a group of kids behind her.

"Fang i don t think that is a good- "she stopped mid sentence when she saw the girl sitting on the swing.

"Hiya" the girl said a grin going across her face as she viewed her brother for the first time in real life.

"Uh-h hi?" The leader said slightly confused." Um-m who are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well the mean people call me subject 1534.8 but I prefer alice" she said and smiled up at them.

"How did you get here?" She asked, Alice smiled and pointed up. The leader frowned and nodded looking slightly freaked out. She turned back to the others to see if they were just as freaked out as her. They all had confused looks and were shrugging and shaking their heads as well.

"Look, Alice I don t know why you are here here or who sent you but honestly you need to leave." The leader said sternly. Alice frowned and shook her head.

" No one sent me, I escaped and Ii also kind of stole some files." She said sheepishly." And I found a file on my brother and I wanted to meet him in person and see if he would come with me to meet our parents" She said and began to ramble like she normally did.

"And just who is your brother?" The leader asked looking doubtful.

"Well the file has no name for him but it has a picture." She said and showed the group of kids the picture.

"No way." The leader said in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2

once again I only own my pants and Alice JP owns the rest

Bad memories?

There on the file sat a picture of fang and Dr.M s address. Max couldn t believe her eyes. There was no way, Fang s parents were dead but here stood a small girl that looked exactly like him. Obviously they were still alive because this girl couldn t have been older than seven. Fang sighed and stared at the little girl in thought.

"What am I missing?" Iggy asked from behind Max.

"The file that the girl-Alice- is holding has a picture of Fang on it." Angel said simply.

"So your name is Fang?" Alice asked puzzled. Fang nodded still staring at the small child.

"That s a bit odd" She said and giggled. Max glanced at the flock confused.

"Sweetie I don't think we can help you." Max said looking kind of sorry for the little girl but afraid that this was a trap.

"Oh okay I m sorry that I bothered you. It s just i thought that my brother would want to meet his parents. I mean normally thats anyone's dream is to have a parent to love them and tuck them in at night and read them books like in the movies" Alice said looking like she was going to start crying soon.

"I'll go." she said and turned around before she had a chance to take off Nudge spoke up.

"Wait I cant let you leave in an outfit like that." She said and grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her to her and Angel's room. Max turned back to stare at Fang who was frowning after the little girl and nudge.

"What?" Max asked shocked. Fang frowned.

"I don't know max but we can t kick her out. We at least need to monitor her to make sure she isn't a spy." Fang said.

"Ange what did you get from her?" Fang asked and turned to face her.

"She believes whole heartedly that you are her brother and she basically just wants to find her parents and claim them as someone to love her." Angel said staring at the house as if she could see the little girl.A while later the little girl walked out looking a little uncomfortable in a pink shirt that used to belong to Angel and a frilly tou tou that also used to belong to Angel. Nudge smiled at fang.

"You know I think you would look good in pink too." She said to him. Before he could respond by flipping her off, Dr.M pulled in and stepped out in her lab coat. Alice let out a scream and fell into a heap on the ground clutching her head and began to cry and beg them not to make her drink anything.

"Fang get her inside now." Max said alarmed and began pushing her mom back into the car.

"Max whats going on?" She demanded.

"Just go change." Max ordered knowing how she and the flock felt around lab coats even after so long out so Alice must be horrified.

"Angel?" Max asked.

"She was their favorite to experiment on." She whispered tears streaming down her face. "So much pain. Max why was she in so much pain? No love at all." Angel said and a sob escaped from her mouth.

"Max we have to help her." Angel whimpered. Max pulled angel into a hug and nodded. Knowing that she would feel horrible if she were in that condition or any member of the flock was she would imminently help them.

"It will be okay. We will help her." Max whispered to angel.

"Max!" Fang shouted from the house sounding alarmed.

review sorry that it is so bad as i said it is my first fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

dang it why cant i own MR? oh that's right because JP does .

Truth

Max ran into the house to find Fang holding Alice who had blood on her shirt and had fallen unconscious.

"What happened?" Max demanded as she grabbed Alice and carried her to Fangs room.

"She started talking about bad tasting green stuff and vomited up blood." Fang said frantically as he followed.

"Call my mom tell her to put on street clothes and get down here she needs to look her over." Max said and began to wipe the blood from Alice's mouth. This was not looking good obviously this girl had been messed up in her life.

"Check her neck." Fang ordered and max looked.

"Pale as yours nothing there" Max said ad he nodded looking relieved but still concerned. After a bit Dr.M ran in looking flustered and holding her medic bag. She began to look Alice over muttering every here and there.

"It seems that she got clipped in the stomach by an eraser and that did some internal damage. She should be fine." She said calmly. "My question is who is she?" She asked looking around at Max then Fang.

"My sister." Fang said sounding suddenly sure of that.

"How?" She asked shocked and glanced between Fang and Alice several times noting the similarities between the small child and fang.

"I suppose there could be family relations. Fang can I do a blood test to be sure?" Dr.M asked Fang who frowned and nodded cautiously.

"Just make sure you don t hurt her." He ordered sternly. Dr.M nodded and went to get some syringes to do blood testing on Fang and Alice.

"So what will we do if she really is your sister?" Max asked Fang quietly as she sat on a chair beside Fang s bed.

"I don t know. If she is first thing we will figure out is what she is exactly." He said trying to figure out what they mixed her genes with. "Then I guess we just have a flock vote to see if they want her to stay or go." He said and took Alice s hand as Dr.M walked back in. She extended Alice s arm and took the needed amount of blood ignoring Fang's tension at the needles.

"Fang please hold out your arm." She said and he obeyed trying to keep a straight face even tho needles horrified him completely. "Okay I m going to run this to the office and see if the the basic DNA structures match." She said and quickly left.

"Now all we have let to do is wait." Max muttered and glanced at the small girl on Fangs bed. who was beginning to stir.

"Alice?" Fang asked concerned. She gave out a small moan and tried to sit up but Fang quickly pushed her down. "Don't move you had been hit by an eraser probably when you were escaping." He said and she frowned but stayed still. Fang sighed and glanced at Max who was staring at the girl in silent concern.

"How did you get out anyway?" Max asked.

"I ran and then took off into flight. When they caught up to me in the air I swam When they caught me in the water I ran again. Then I flew the rest of the way here." She said with a simple shrug. "What do you mean you swam?" Max asked now intrigued. Alice gave a small shy smile and bit her lip.

"Take me somewhere filled with water and I can show you." She said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang can I steal you and the flock from JP?

Fang-no he owns us

Me-damn

Answers

Fang carried Alice to the lake that was outback. Alice disagreed claiming that she could walk but he wouldn't let her.

"Now just dump me in the water." Alice said smiling. Fang gave her an odd look but did as he was asked and walked into the water until it was waist deep. "Wait" Alice said and began to pull her tou tou off along with the stalkings leaving only her underwear and pulled off her shirt to show the small bra underneath.

"She insisted on wearing it." Nudge informed the flock. Fang looked shocked but set Alice in the water and stepped back. Alice got a look of concentration then did a backflip in the water but instead of feet a deep purple fin appeared. Fang fell back in shock and the rest of the flock, save for Iggy, gave gasps and exclamations of shock. Alice's head popped up over the water and she grinned.

"That's what I meant when I said I swam." She said and swam for the shore to dry off. "The only bad part is that I have to let myself dry off before I can have legs again." She stated and pulled herself up onto a rock.

"How did you run here?" Max asked.

"I turned into a cheetah thats my favorite form." Alice said as if discussing the weather. Max gaped and glanced at fang.

"What do you mean by your favorite form?" She asked.

"I can change forms." Alice said with a shrug and leaned on the rock in thought.

"What can you do?" Alice asked honestly curious. "The files weren't too descriptive of that one." She added.

"We can fly." Nudge said simply and Alice nodded and glanced down as her fin began to dry allowing her feet to grow back slowly almost as if she were simply sliding the fin up. After a few hours, Alice was dry and everyone was talking as fang wrapped Alice up in his recently dried shirt.

"So Alice why exactly did you come to Fang?" Angel asked as she toyed with a blade of grass. "

He was the first thing that I knew to be family." Alice said and picked a flower and handed it to Fang who gave a rare smiled and took it from Alice and picked her up to sit her in his lap.

"But what if he isn't your brother? I mean there is chance that the files could have lied. And even if he was your brother he could have been dead. Or he could have been like who I think my mom was and a total jerk. Or he could have been working for mmnhumph." Nudge rambled until Fang placed a hand over her mouth and glared.

"Alice None of what the nudge channel says is true. I am your brother and I would never be a jerk to you. Fang said gently as Dr.M ran up holding a white slip of paper looking flustered.

"Fang she is a match to you. But not as a sister." She said looking concerned. "As your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

JP Can I have MR?

JP-No!

Me-aw

How?

The entire flock gaped aside from Iggy who burst out laughing and began to eventually roll on the grass. Max glared at Fang then Iggy.  
>"Ig how is this funny?" Max demanded looking pissed.<br>"He got it on-n" He said dragging out on and began to laugh again gasping for air.  
>"Fang how did this happen?" Max demanded. He looked panicked yet slightly happy and shook his head.<br>"I don't know I swear Max I never did anything." He promised. Max frowned ad glanced at Alice who looked confused.  
>"What does getting it on mean?" She asked confused and everyone froze then Iggy broke out into a second chorus of laughter rolling into the water. Fang frowned and paled at the thought of explaining that. He hadn't even told Angel what that was that had been Max's job to tell Angel and Nudge. He had had to tell Gazzy. Iggy kind of already knew.<br>"Uh-h ask Max!" He said alarmed and handed Alice to Max who caught her startled.  
>"Uh-h I will tell you when you are older." Max said and Alice nodded and went back to the shocked Fangs lap. She sat down and watched Iggy climb out of the water looking kind of ticked that he fell in but still laughing.<br>"My question is how did this happen?" Dr.M asked looking concerned as she walked over to Fang.  
>"I need to speak to you alone." She said and Alice clung to Fang's neck tightly looking stubborn.<br>"Max you too." Dr.M said looking slightly defeated fang stood still holding Alice and turned to face a confused Max.  
>LINE BREAK<p>

"Fang, Max?" Dr.M asked and placed a blanket over the now sleeping Alice.  
>"You both are the parents." She said and watched the both of them gasp then stare at the child in Fangs arms.<br>"How?" Max asked shocked.  
>"I never did any of what it requires to have a baby." Max added and fang nodded in agreement.<br>"No but a test tube did." Jeb said as he walked in.  
>"May I see hr?" He asked Fang. He glared and held alice closer to him.<br>"You touch her and I kill you." He growled out and Max stepped up to Fang's side agreeing.  
>"I just want to look her over." He said honestly.<br>"You will touch her when I die." Fang snarled backing up away from the advancing Jeb.  
>"Fang she is my granddaughter by default." Jeb said sternly.<br>"And by default she is my daughter." Fang growled."Therefore I can say who touches her and who doesn't." He said and glanced at Max who was backing him up.  
>"Jeb just leave him alone." Max growled taking a protective stance near Fang. She had never thought of having a child aside from Angel and look where that had gotten her. But even if she wasn't Max's daughter Alice still didn't need to be poked and prodded by Jeb. He frowned and glared at Max then at Fang and sighed.<br>"Yeah I guess she is theirs the fatherly and motherly instincts are a bit too strong for her not to be theirs." Jeb said and leaned on the wall defeated but nodded.  
>"For now lets get a room for her then we can figure out how to work through this." Jeb said with a long sigh and glanced at Dr.M.<br>"Sooner or later you will have to move because if Itex went through all of that trouble to create Alice then they will definitely be coming after her soon." He said frowning.  
>"That or the flock take off for a bit." He added glancing at Max. Who frowned but nodded.<br>"Mom I think i would be best if we left or a bit." She said calmly and frowned when Dr.M began to get teary eyed but nodded.  
>"At least let Alice know before you leave I think it would freak her out to just wake up while being soared through the air." Dr.M said calmly and Max nodded.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

as usual JP owns all of this aside from Alice

Stupid goodbyes

Okay guys I have important news." Max said at the table that night.  
>"Go ahead." Iggy said before taking a drink of his milk.<br>"I am the mother of Alice." Max said and Iggy spit the milk all over the table.  
>"Glad I'm done eating." Angel muttered and glanced at Max looking slightly confused. "Max you were never pregnant." Angel said looking suspicious.<br>"No I wasn't I will tell you later." She said as she glanced at Alice who was sitting on Fangs lap quietly glancing around at the flock. Angel nodded realizing that it would be a sensitive subject with alice to learn that she had come from a test tube rather than an actual human being. Max sighed and stood up.  
>"Okay basically I have been informed that Itex will probably be coming after us because Alice is a wanted experiment so we will be moving out tomorrow." She informed the flock who all nodded and glanced at alice who was biting her lip.<br>"If I am the cause for you being in trouble then shouldn't I be the one to leave? I mean it would only make sense to get rid of the problem." She said nervously and all around the flock frowned. It was clear that she already had them all wrapped around her little finger.  
>"No I wont loose you." Fang growled holding Alice slight;y tighter to him, the others nodded in agreement and alice glanced around.<br>"Alice you are one of us now and we don't leave each other behind." Max said smiling at Alice.  
>"Tho it would probably be a good idea to split the flock up for at least a bit." Jeb said from the door way.<br>"That isn't an option." Max growled to him.  
>"Look all you have to do is stay split for a bit and trade Alice over every other week for about three months to confuse Itex then you can meet together again." Jeb said looking calm and ignoring the rising tension and anger in the room.<br>"Jeb as I said that isn't an option."Max snarled glaring at Jeb.  
>"Fine then separate Fang and Alice from you guys. Two people are harder to find rather than seven." He said and glanced at Fang.<br>"He is right." Fang murmured glancing at the now grim faced flock.  
>"If we leave then you guys can stay safe and we can get Alice away from the school." He said calmly.<br>"No! No Fang that isn't an option either I'm not gonna loose you or my daughter." Max said the last part just slipping out. The flock looked at her in shock and Fang frowned.  
>"Max you wont loose us." He said in a calming voice and stood to face Jeb.<br>"We will go with your plan Alice and I will leave tonight. It would make more sense to leave late so at about two a.m we will head out and find safe house." He said calmly. Alice nodded and snuggled into his chest glaring slightly at Jab him she didn't trust at all.  
>LINE BREAK<br>Alice and Fang stood on the lawn quietly saying goodbye. Angel was saying a few quiet words to Alice while ax said bye to Fang.  
>"Just be careful okay?" Angel asked when she turned to Fang. He nodded and took Alice's hand she looked tired but ready to take off.<br>"Take care of our daughter." Max ordered. "And take care of yourself." She added he gave a half smile and nodded hugging max goodbye. Fang smiled at Alice and watched her unfurl her wings seven ft. in length one wing was solid black while the other wasa solid blinding white.  
>"Lets go." Fang said and they took off.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

JP why must you own MR? well ha I own Alice what now.

Loosing her?

Fang flew in silence while holding the sleeping Alice. He was looking for a place to land hen alice began to mutter in her sleep. He let a small smile spread his lips.  
>"Just like Max." He whispered. He had planned on settling down with Max in the future when the flock wasn't so dependent on them and when Max wanted to. However Alice had kind of ruined that plan a little. He wouldn't blame Alice tho she had no part in this. Itex had done this, and the fact that they had decided to build a child in such a sick way pissed fang off.<br>"Daddy."Alice moaned trying to free the arm that fang had absentmindedly squeezing.  
>"I'm sorry."He said panicking noticing that his heart had leapt at her calling him daddy. Alice gave a small nod and glanced around the open air.<br>"When are we going to land?" She asked he glanced around and found a cave carved in the side of a cliff.  
>"Now actually." He said and angled down holding lice tightly yet gently against himself.<br>"I'm sorry that I hurt your arm." He said as he sat alice down on his coat.  
>"It's okay I know you would never intentionally hurt someone you are too good." She said innocently and yawned.<br>"Go to sleep Alice I will keep an eye on things." Fang said calmly Alice nodded and lay her head on his thy and quickly fell asleep.  
>At around five a.m fang heard a movement.<br>"Daw-w would you look at that. A daddy and his kid." A rough voice snarled from behind them. Fang frowned and set Alice down and whipped around to face an eraser.  
>"I suggest you leave." Fang snarled not noticing the eraser behind him that picked up alice causing her to wake and scream.<br>"No!" Fang yelled and made a grab for Alice. The eraser threw Alice on the ground roughly and turned to fight Fang.  
>"Daddy?" Alice asked uncertain and watched as Fang threw a punch at the eraser knocking him out and turning to the other. He threw him to the ground roughly and punching him repeatedly. When he stopped the erasers face was a bloody pulp and he wasn't breathing.<br>"Daddy?" Alice asked scared.  
>"What?" Fang demanded turning to face Alice. She gave a horrified scream when she saw that his face and shirt was covered in blood spatters. A wild look was in his eyes and his face was contorted into a mask of anger.<br>"Alice I-" Fang said realizing how he must look. Alice backed up and shook her head scared half to death. She turned into the form of a cheetah and took off.  
>"Alice!" Fang yelled and took off after her knowing he would be to slow to catch up but followed after her.<br>"Shit." Fang muttered and sped up eventually taking flight. This was going to be a long night.

ooc: Sorry for this being so short I have been a little buzy so I will be posting more soon I promise


	8. Chapter 8

JP owns all but Alice

Finding her past...No matter how bloody

Alice eventually slowed down about eight miles from where she had left her dad. Memories began to flash back from before she escaped. The worse on was when they had pretty much destroyed her genetics to make her what she was. It had been when she was younger maybe three. The mean people had sent an eraser to come and get her. t first it was the same as always, looking over her blood and genetics. Then things got a little odd. The mean people told her to lie down on a table so she did as she was told. When she listened they didn't treat her as bad. After she had lay down they exposed her stomach and pulled out a lot of needles. The first one to pierce her skin had her screaming in shock and pain. She began to thrash but the men held her down. A few of them even had sadistic smiles playing on their faces. After about three hours of needles the chemicals began to settle in causing her to moan and cry as her internal genetic structure began to fall apart and redo itself. After a bit she passed out and woke with a tail fin and immersed in water and confused as ever. The mean people explained hat she was now a super mutant basically and was now to be their favorite experiment.  
>"Alice!" Fangs voice brought alice from her thoughts as he called looking for her. Alice stood up and took the form of a small mouse and hid in a bush to keep from being seen. Fang landed near the bush now clean of blood and sat on the ground looking exhausted and like he would cry.<br>"Dammit Alice where are you?" He muttered and began to mark in the dirt with a stick. He gave a long sigh and stood up.  
>"Looks like I'm on foot from here. Some father I am I can't even protect my own daughter without scaring her then loosing her." He muttered to himself. Alice gave a little squeak and ran to his let taking her original form and looking at him with slight fear in her eyes.<br>"Daddy?" She asked and he jumped ten feet in the air.  
>"Alice here did you... How did you...Oh sweetie I am so sorry." He said all in a rush of words. Alice nodded and he pulled her into a hug.<br>"Don't ever do that again."He ordered and she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

JP owns everything except for my fuzzy pink hat.

Not her

Fang sat on the cliff watching Alice fly in circles chasing a sparrow and giggling.  
>"Alice come here." Fang called and she turned and flew into his waiting arms.<br>"Daddy when will we see momma again?" Alice asked Fang with a questioning look.  
>"I don't know honey." He said sounding apologetic. Alice nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.<br>Everything was peaceful until a dart flew into Fang's arm and he began to feel woozy. He watched through panicked half opened eyes as several men ran up and grabbed a screeching and kicking Alice.  
>"No!.." He tried to have a strong voice but the drugs were making that kind of hard. One of the men turned grinned at Fang and twisted Alice's arm until fang could ear a sickening cracking noise. Alice screamed out as her arm broke from where the man had broken it.<br>"Hush." He growled and she began to whimper.  
>"Daddy." She whimpered and the man shook his head.<br>"He isn't going to help you he just let you get taken and hurt obviously he doesn't want you." The man said."Now hold still or I will break something else." He said and produced a needle and injected it into her neck and she was quickly knocked out.  
>LINE BREAK<p>

Fang woke on the ground the eco of Alice's scream still fresh in his mind.  
>"No no no. Why her? Why not me? Not her, not her, not her,. Please whoever is listening, let this be a dream. Let her be hiding and let me just be over reacting." He begged the sky quietly as he opened his wings. He had to find max and quickly.<br>ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Max sat talking to the flock as Fang arrived. He had said something about an emergency over the phone and that he needed her an the flock.  
>"Fang whats going on and where is Alice?" Max asked looking concerned.<br>"Thats the thing they took her. And I already know she is hurt because they broke her arm right in front of me." He said slightly breathless. Max got a dark look to her eyes and punched the table that was behind her, breaking it in half.  
>"Guys gear up we need to get Alice back. I won't let her stay there, she is one of us now." Max said and looked ready to take off already. The others nodded and followed fang taking up the rear.<br>"Max what if we don't find her?" Gazzy asked looking worried. Max shook her head refusing to listen to him.  
>"Then we will search for her again and keep trying until we do find her." Max said and glared back ahead and sped up.<br>YET ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Alice sat in a cage whimpering and trying not to put too much pressure on her broken arm.  
>"My parents will find me and when they do you will be sorry I promise." Alice growled trying to act tough. The men laughed and kicked the cage.<br>"As I said before your daddy doesn't want you. None of them did thats why they sent you off with him and he let us take you." He said simply and reached in and grabbed Alice out and dragged her roughly by her broken arm.  
>"Now lets run a few tests."He said.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

sJP owns it all sadly

Experimentation

Alice whimpered as her fresh stitches burned from the chemicals they had put on the wound. She place a hand on the tender wound and winced. They had wanted to look at the chip in her arm they thought it wasn't working. Of course it had also been a test to see how much pain she could stand and for how long. They hadn't even used anything to numb it a little.  
>"Do you still think that your daddy will come and save you?" The man asked vehemently glaring at Alice. She whimpered and shook her head.<br>"Good." He muttered and walked off to torture some other poor soul. Alice gave a shuttering sigh and leaned on her cage and glared ahead. He was right Fang and Max had never really wanted her. They could have one that was even less of a freak than she was and Alice knew it. Alice gave a sigh of defeat and just lay down on the bottom of the cage, eventually allowing herself to fall into a restless sleep.  
>When she woke up, several scientist stood outside of her cage kicking it.<br>"Wake up." One ordered and kicked the cage his boot slid through the bars and struck alice in the head. She gave a cry of pain and sat up.  
>"Get her strapped down." The scientist said and jerked Alice out by her hurt arm. Alice yelled out as she was pulled out. The white coats strapped alice face down on a cold metal table and pulled her wings out. She screamed out when hooks held her wings pulled out.<br>"What are you doing?" Alice sobbed as she tried to get free of the cuffs.  
>"Hold still." The man ordered and held her still by her waist."Go ahead and start." He said. Alice screamed out as what felt like thick needles stabbed into her wings the metal was cold on the skin below the feathers and she could feel blood running down the lengths of her wings to the smalls of her back.<br>"Stop please." She sobbed but they ignored her and kept on piercing the backs of her wings. after a few hours they stopped and pulled the wings up so that they could see the fronts of her wings. Finally alice saw what they were piercing her wings. They were lightweight titanium steel pieces of metal that looked like feathers. They began to line the edges with the 'feathers' and then placed them in strategically thought out area's of hr wings.  
>"Wash the wings down and lets see if she can fly with these, if not we will remove them." The head white coat said and they all nodded and pulled Alice up. She was beyond caring that she just let them sling her into a shower and wash down her burning wings.<br>"Okay lets see if she can fly." One of the assistants said and dragged alice to a fenced in area.  
>"Fly or loose your life." The white coat ordered. Alice tried to but ended up falling to the ground. It wasn't the weight that had caused her to fall it was the pain.<br>"I guess that one failed lets get these out and put it back in its cage." He said and scooped alice up. She let them strap her down, glad that they wold get the source of her pain out of her wings.  
>Just before they had a chance to start an explosion blew out the far wall and the flock ran in.<br>"Oh God what did you do to her?" Fang asked appalled as he ran over to Alice. The others would take out the white coats. Fang began to unstrap Alice as silent tears ran down his face. That was unusual for him and it pained Alice to see him cry.  
>"Daddy don't cry. I'm okay." She said just before she fell into blackness.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Why must JP own it all? Because he does sadly

Fighting

Fang paced the living room as Alice sept on the couch. Dr. M had declared that she couldn't get the plating out without causing permanent muscle damage. So now alice would have to deal with her wings healing and getting used to the weight of the plating meaning she wouldn't fly for a good bit. Fang glanced up when Max walked in holding coffee.  
>"How is she?" She asked as she handed him a cup. He frowned and shook his head.<br>"Still showing no signs of waking and I don't think she will for a good while. What if they have messed her up so badly that she doesn't even recognize us anymore? What if they rewired her brain? Or made her like Iggy?" He asked sounding frantic.  
>"Oh God Max." He said looking ready to explode. Max gave a sigh, set her coffee down, and pulled Fang to her.<br>"I'm worried too, but we can get through it and so can she." Max said sternly and looked him in the eyes. She glanced back at Alice and smiled. She was waking.  
>"Alice?" Max asked and strode over to her. She lightly placed a hand onto Alice's forehead.<br>"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Max asked quietly and brushed some hair from her forehead.  
>"My wings hurt really bad." Alice said and rolled onto her stomach."And so does my arm." She said and glanced at the cast and frowned. Fang walked over carefully and rubbed the small of her back.<br>"Honey they broke your arm and you wont b flying for a good bit." He said sounding apologetic. Alice nodded and glanced around.  
>"Daddy Why were you crying?" She asked looking concerned her face contorting in confusion. Fang frowned and shook his head not wanting to talk about it.<br>"Fang we need to head to the store for a bit the flock can keep an eye on Alice." Max said which was basically her code for they needed to talk. Fang gave a reluctant nod and kissed alice on the head.  
>"We will be back soon." He said and stood up to head out with Max. Alice watched them leave and eventually drifted to sleep.<br>LINNE BREAK  
>Max and Fang flew in silence for a good bit until they found a secluded place in the desert.<br>"What did you need to speak to me about?" Fang asked as he leaned on a large boulder.  
>"I think that I should take Alice for a bit. Like Jeb suggested. She needs some time with her mother anyway." Max said simply while keeping her eyes to the ground. Fang tensed eminently.<br>"No, Max I don't want her out of my sight." Fang growled glaring at max.  
>"Fang she is my daughter too. And it wouldn't be for long at least until she can heal her wings and lean to balance the new weight." Max said trying to reason with him.<br>"No! I cant let her get hurt again. Max, you have the flock to look after. Alice is just extra stress to you." He said shaking his head back and forth.  
>"Fang When I say I'm taking Alice, I mean that you are taking the flock and I am staying at mom's with Alice." Max said simply.<br>"No the flock will never agree to let you stay behind." Fang growled.  
>"Fang I don't want Alice becoming to attached to just one of us incase something happens." Max said serious, Fang shook his head back and forth furiously.<br>"Max I won't allow you to take her." He whispered and walked up to Max.  
>"Aside from you she is the most important thing to happen to me." He said looking desperate. Max shook her head and backed p.<br>"Fang no that is my final word." max said. Fang got a dark look and approached Max. He didn't know why but suddenly he struck Max so hard that she went sprawling into the dirt.  
>"Listen you will stop being a bitch and trying to take her from me or I will kill you." He growled.<br>"Fang?" Max asked as she stood up looking slightly scared."Fang I have to do this. I need to do this for Alice as i said she cannot get too attached to just one of us just in case one of us leaves or dies." Max said and Fang was instantly attacking her. Max took a few blows but dodged most of them.  
>"Fang stop!" Max yelled and took a hard blow to the side of her face. Max countered with a jab to his stomach which caused him to bend over in pain. He however returned with a kick to her legs and knocked her to the ground. Max jumped up and chopped him on the back of the neck knocking him out. Max took off in flight heading straight for the house. If Fang would react that way towards her there was no telling how he would act around Alice. For now she would take the flock and leave for a bit.<br>LINE BREAK

Max flew near Iggy keeping an eye on the drugged Alice who was out cold. Every time anyone tried to touch her or hold her she would screech at the top of her lungs. Max's mom had said that it was a chemical in her blood stream. For now Max had been given some pain killers for Alice.  
>"Max what are we going to do when she realizes that Fang isn't here?" Angel asked while staring at Alice quietly in thought.<br>"I don't know. For now lets just worry about getting somewhere before she wakes up." Max said and glanced down when Gazzy pointed out a hotel. "I suppose that will do for now" Max muttered and angled downwards, the others following faithfully.  
>LINE BREAK<p>

Fang stood in Dr. M's living room quietly. Max had left him a letter with two simple words.  
>'good bye'<br>He swore and ripped it up. He felt honest remorse for what he had done to Max. Now he couldn't even find her to voice his apologies. The sad part was that he couldn't even figure out why he flipped out like that. When he stopped to think he remembered getting hit by a chemical when Gazzy's second bomb exploded.  
>"Dr.M can I speak to you?" Fang called out and glanced up when she walked in."Can you check my blood stream? I think something is wrong." He asked her.<br>"Of course Fang." she said and motioned for him to follow him.  
>LAST LINE BREAK(for this chapter I promise.)<br>Fang sat in the white room waiting on Dr.M to finish. When she walked in he eminently felt anxious.  
>"So is there anything wrong?" He asked as she read it. Instantly her face fell.<br>"Yes something is wrong. something is very wrong." She said

OOC:Okay i am sorry that at some point that fang seems out of character but my friend suggested that I write him that way to further the story a bit. So enjoy and review and if you have any ideas for this feel free to share them Love you guys and plz review. Also give some suggestions for what should be in fangs blood stream. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12

JP owns it all but alice mwhahaha

Missing

Dylan walked towards the hotel holding Max and the flock. Jeb had asked him to get them and inform them that he would be staying with them or a bit. Jeb also wanted him to see something that Max had gotten and to protect it.  
>"I hope its a puppy." He muttered to himself and to the cat that he had recently gotten the meowed from its cat carrier. Dylan grinned and glanced ahead.<br>"Max will love you." He said and walked to the desk to request Max's room. He was directed to the top floor to room 234. He laughed at the number and opened the door.  
>"Max I'm-" He was cut off by the image of Max holding a sobbing girl as Iggy looked over her wings whose feathers looked metal.<br>"Uh-h hi Dylan." Angel said from her place beside max."Iggy stop. The more you touch her the worse it hurts." Angel ordered and Iggy took his hands away.  
>"Who is this and whats going on?" Dylan asked as he set down his cat carrier.<br>"Well this is Alice Max's daughter and she was just rescued from itex so I want to look her over in any way that I can." Iggy said quickly but the only word that Dylan registered was daughter.  
>"How?" He asked in shock.<br>"Long story." Max muttered as she rocked the small girl back and forth and cooed to her to get her to quiet.  
>"Iggy get her a small dosage of the pills I don't want to giver her too much." Max sighed sounding like she was giving in to some unknown argument. Iggy nodded and ran to get a pill bottle angel followed to help with the knife. Dylan let his cat out and went to sid by Max.<br>"Wheres daddy?" Alice asked brokenly.  
>"Away for now." Max said quietly Dylan looked from Max to Alice and noted the similarities. she had the same high cheekbones as max, her eyebrows arched in the same way, her lips even held a light resemblance to Max's tho the curve was a bit off.<br>"Who is the father?" Dylan asked quietly.  
>"Fang." Max answered quietly and glanced at the cat. "Whats its name?" She asked nodding towards the cat.<br>"Mr. flufflykins." Dylan answered proudly as the puffed out persian jumped up on the couch and purred as it rubbed on Dylan's leg.  
>"Its kind of cute but an odd name." Max said and stroked the cats head.<br>"Dylan I'm not trying to be mean but why are you here? Ig where is that medicine?" Max called and glanced back at Dylan expectantly.  
>"Well Jeb wanted me to pay you a visit and inform you that he wants me to stay with the flock for a bit to help take care of who I am assuming is her." Dylan said nodding at Alice. She glared at him a look of slight hatred on her face."What?" He asked.<br>"I don't like you. You look too perfect." She said scrutinizing him. He frowned and glanced at max.  
>"Dude you just got told by a seven year old." Gazzy said laughing and glancing at alice. "Nice one." He said giving her a thumbs up and glanced up when Iggy walked in holding water and a third of a pill.<br>"Alice sweetie I need you to take this." Max said and handed the pill to alice who nodded and took the pill obediently. Dylan frowned at Alice and glanced at Max.  
>"So what happened exactly?" He asked and Max frowned.<br>"They put metal feathers into her wings to make her more durable. Now we cant remove them or her wings will be unusable for the rest of her life." Max explained Dylan nodded looking appalled.  
>"How long will it take for her to heal them?" He asked looking at alice who was slowly drifting to sleep.<br>"Don't know her genetics are so messed up we couldn't really tell you." Max said sadly. and stood with Alice to take her to one of the two beds. Dylan watched as Mr. Flufflykins cuddled beside alice liking her warmth.  
>"So where is Fang?" Dylan asked looking around the room expecting him to be so still that he blended in with the walls or something. Max sighed and glanced away towards Ig who shrugged and turned in Dylan's direction.<br>"Fang beat the shit out of Max and she wanted to get Alice away from him before he could hurt her too." Iggy said looking slightly sad.  
>"I see." Dylan muttered and stood. "Did he have a reason?" Dylan asked but held up a finger when his phone began to buzz. "It's Dr. Martinez." He said and answered. "Hello?...Yes I am...Yes she is...Oh oh no...Yes I will tell her...We will be right down." He said the others only able to pick up his side of the conversation. He sighed said goodbye and hung up.<br>"Fang has something wrong with him. The tests aren't able to say what but it is bad. It basically brings a bad memory to the front of the victims mind and makes him believe that the first person he sees is the one causing it." Dylan explained Max nodded and stood up.  
>"We're going back there aren't we?" Ig asked quietly.<br>"Yes." Max answered and went to pick up Alice. She didn't even notice the black numbers on the back of the small girls neck that were dated for to months from now.

OOC: Yes I know it's evil of me but I have several other things to work on so I am probably going to have this down to twenty chapters maybe less sorry guys but there is a good chance of a sequel or more stories on MR to come when I finish this. Love you and plz review 


	13. Chapter 13

JP owns everything but my pants

Me-so guess what?  
>Fang-what<br>Me-I am officially switching this to first person. I am kind of bored with the third person.  
>Fang-Yay now don't kill off my daughter. Gr-r<br>Me-sorry cant it has already been written

Finding out.

MPOV  
>I stared at Alice who was sleeping on moms's couch. Fang was in the other room getting additional blood testing done.<br>"Max what's on Alice's neck?" Angel asked seriously. I gently pulled her hair back and felt my heart drop to my stomach.  
>"Oh god no." I whispered when I saw the expiration date on her neck. This couldn't be happening. There was no way she was only seven. I had a memory flash of Ari and felt tears spring to my eyes.<br>"Angel go get Fang I don't care what he is doing." I muttered as I collapsed onto a chair. Fang walked out while removing a tourniquet.  
>"What is it?" He asked as he rubbed the area where a needle had recently been.<br>"Alice, her neck." I said brokenly and stared at my daughter as fresh tears found their way to the surface. She didn't deserve to die. She was too young and she never did anything to anyone.  
>"Oh no." Fang whispered when he saw. I stood and he gathered me into his arms."What is the date?" He asked seriously.<br>"May the twentieth." I whispered and he nodded.  
>"Its set for June thirtieth." He whispered and glanced at Alice again."My angel is going to die." He whispered and I felt a bit of water on the top of my head from Fangs crying. I let a sob escape from my throat and buried my face into his chest.<br>"Why is everyone crying?" Alice asked groggily as she sat up. Fang and I turned to face her and I felt fresh tears gathering in my eyes again. Fang pulled me closer to him and let my cry it out. A few sobs racked through his body as well but he was pretty much calmer than I was. Alice gave annoyed sigh and stood on unstable legs.  
>"I'm gonna go find nudge at least then I could get something out of her." She said and left the room. I sighed and looked at fang.<br>"I'm so sorry." He whispered quietly and wiped a few tears rom my cheeks. I nodded and took his hand quietly.  
>"What will we do?" I whispered not expecting an answer.<br>"We give her the best month of her life." He said looking determined to live this wish.  
>"Daddy momma." Alice said as she walked in. "Tomorrows my birthday!" She said excitedly. We looked at each other and burst into tears again.<br>LINIE BREAK  
>MPOV<br>Tomorrow would be the starting of June and already Alice was starting to look a little sick. Tho that could be due to her wings healing. Mom was already trying to find a way to stop the expiration date at least for another year. As for Fang and I we were spending every moment with Alice and the flock. The last place that we had taken them was Disney Land, Alice kicked mickey where boys shouldn't be kicked. I don't blame her she was tired and he wouldn't stop following her until she hugged him. Pretty much we have been taking Alice and the others to different places in the world every day. Last week we were in China having o stop Gazzy from blowing up the great wall. Alice pointed to a souvenir shop and I nodded and the kids ran to get something. Everywhere we went the kids picked something up. When we were in Paris Alice got book on French. When we were in China Gazzy got a brick from the great wall, I'm still not asking how he got that. When we were in North Carolina, Iggy got a stalk of cotton.(OOC: not stereotyping I live there). When we went to Peru Angel got a snake Fang. Nudge had picked up an amber ring from Jamaica, the ring had a spider sealed in the amber. Dylan had bought boots when we went to Italy .And Fang and I were just taking as many pictures as we could. Not wanting to miss out on the kids being alive and well.  
>"Max come here!" Angel called to me and when I walked up she held up a brown version of Celestial. "You should get it for alice then our bears could be almost twins." She said smiling. I gave a wide grin back remembering her bear. I hadn't seen that bear in almost three years. I took it to the checkout and bought it making sure Alice didn't see. Fang smiled and placed his hands lightly on my hips.<br>"She will love it." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked out to stand by and wait on the others outside. After about twenty minutes the kids ran out holding various items. I smiled and motioned for them to follow us to the rides we could hold our items on the coasters.  
>LINE BREAK<br>We now stand in Hawaii Alice is playing in the water with Angel, Nudge, and Total. We had met up with him a bit ago in Nevada. He was overjoyed to see us and ecstatic to find that I had a child. Even if she was going to die in two weeks.  
>"Momma can I have a pineapple?" Alice called smiling from the water. I nodded and she ran out of the water to hug me. Fang was out getting us food so I was left watching the kids. I didn't mind tho.<br>"Hello little birdies." A voice snarled behind us. Alice froze and I spun around to face an eraser.  
>"Shit up and away!" I yelled and we all jumped up and took off alice struggling at first with her wings and at the sudden take off. Fang saw us and followed after dropping scalding nacho cheese on the erasers head. I gave a large sigh and glanced at Alice.<br>"You okay?" I asked her as i looked her over. She gave a nod but flinched every time her wings flapped. We would need to land soon.  
>"Okay we will be flying for about two more hours to make sure that we loose them then we will land," I called out to the flock who nodded. After about thirty minutes I found that we would be landing sooner than I thought.<br>"Momma I don't-" Alice said swooned and passed out falling straight out of the sky her wings collapsing against her back.  
>"No!" Fang yelled and few to catch her. At the last minute, he grabbed her arm and held her to him.<br>"We need to got to your moms now!." He said alarmed

OOC: I know this is a filler chapter. I'm sorry for that but I had a light writers block and I was also typing this in school but better is to come Also I have decided to cut this down to fifteen or sixteen chapters sorry but I will have a sequel Heck I might even make up a way for Alice to live.


	14. Chapter 14

As usual JP owns it all but Alice and my pants

OOC: Okay this one will be short because I have to work on the next one before school lets out so this shall be short. Sorry but I am already writing a longer one because that is the second to last chapter sorry but thx for waiting

Long wait

My baby is in a coma. Turns out the excitement from seeing the eraser again had caused such a shock that she shut down. It was delayed but the signs where there the others just didn't see it.  
>"Fang what will we do?" I asked quietly she was going on day three of being in a coma. He sighed and glanced at Alice in thought frowning slightly.<br>"We give her two more days and hope that she wakes up." He said simply, I sighed but nodded and took Alice's hand.  
>"Please baby wake up." I whispered willing her to. I glanced at Fang and he kissed the top of my head.<br>"She will wake up she has your attitude." He said sounding determined. Then he got an odd look on his face. "Thats it." He said and took off. I watched him leave honestly thinking he was insane. He ran back in holding a small black case grinning slightly.  
>"Are you insane?" I asked glaring at the case suspiciously. He shook his head and produced a needle and a jar of clear liquid.<br>"Adrenaline." He explained extracting the right amount. "It will wake her up." He said and grabbed Alice's arm and injected it into her veins. After a few minutes she gasped and woke looking around startled.  
>"Oh honey." I gasped and pulled her to me.<br>"What happened?" She asked confused. I shook my head and held her to me. Fang came up behind us and pulled both of us into a hug. Alice made a noise of protest as she got crushed but he didn't let go. I didn't care. I wanted us to stay like this forever but unfortunately we could only stay this way for eleven more days.  
>Angel walked in to see us hugging Alice and sighed. She had heard my thoughts and I saw tears forming in her eyes. She and Alice had grown close and it would probably suck loosing a best friend. I gave a sigh and broke the hug.<br>"Fang go ahead and start planning routes for our next trip. I need to speak to angel." I said and left the room with Angel following.  
>"Look sweetie, I know that you don't want to loose Alice and neither do I but we will have to accept it." I said quietly. She sniffled and nodded.<br>"Honey please don't cry." I begged and took her hand. "We also don't need Alice knowing about this okay?" I asked as I looked her dead in the face. She wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded. I smiled and hugged her to me while she let out a wail and threw her arms around me to cry out her sadness and frustrations.  
>"I know sweetheart I know." I whispered as a few tears fell from my eyes as well.<p>

OOC: Gahh another filler I am sorry for these but I am building up to a good one I promise so just be patient and keep reviewing. More to come I promise and this time they won't be fillers.


	15. Chapter 15

JP owns it all

Gone forever

MPOV  
>We had two days left wit her. Two days to tell her how much we love her and how much we will miss her. She found out three days ago that she would die. At the moment she and angel were in the hotel's living room eating pizza quietly.<br>"Momma? Theres a man at the door!" Alice called out and I went to answer it only to find Jeb standing on the other side.  
>"Hello Max." He said simply I nodded and blocked his entering.<br>"What do you want Jeb?" I asked He gave an odd glare and tried to see into the room.  
>"To talk to dylan." He said. I gave a short laugh and shook my head. We had ditched- I mean parted ways with Dylan the second night he had shown up.<br>"He isn't here." I said simply with a shrug. He frowned but nodded and looked at me directly.  
>"How is she?" He asked. I frowned and shok my head.<br>"That is none of your business." I growled at him feeling myself get defensive.  
>"I was just asking." he said holding his hands up.<br>"Jeb I think you should leave." I growled to him. He nodded and turned to leave.  
>"When she does die at least tell me. She is, after all, my granddaughter." He said over his shoulder and left. I growled and slammed the door.<br>LINE BREAK

We are in the deserts of arizona looking for cactuses (Is that even a word?) tomorrow is Alice's last day and she said that she wanted a cactus on her grave because they were durable and they also grew flowers s she was picking hers out.  
>"Hello little birdies." A voice growled from behind us. We all spun around to face an eraser.<br>"Run!" I said but when we turned more surrounded us we were trapped.  
>"Give us the girl and we will let you alone." The eraser said. I frowned and held Alice to me tightly.<br>"Never." I snarled at them they all smirked and began to advance on us. That was when all hell broke loose. We all began to fight including Alice. The erasers were growing in number and that worried me. At one point the erasers obscured all of our views of each other and after a half an hour of fighting they began to leave as if their mission was done or had been called off.  
>"No!" Fang yelled from behind me and I spun around to see him catching the fallen Alice .<br>"Alice, oh god Alice wake up." He said shaking her. I strode over and lightly touched her neck and felt my heart drop when there was no erratic beating of a heart beneath my finger tips.  
>"Fang she is dead." I whispered and collapsed in front of him to take my baby in my arms and hug her goodnight one last time. The others began to gather around us and wail all screaming at Alice to wake up and to come back. Iggy and Angel just kept repeating no over and over again. I couldn't even move and I knew Fang couldn't either. Our daughter who we had known only for two short months was now gone forever and we could't do anything about it.<p>

LINE BREAK

MPOV  
>We are at Alice's funeral she is buried beside Ari and has a cactus with little pink flowers covering it to protect her for eternity.<br>"Max would you like to say anything?" Jeb asked. I bit my lip and nodded. I walked to the front of our little group and put my hands in my pocket.  
>" As you know Alice was only eight. To me thats too young. But then again Ari was too young as well. But the bottom line is that Alice was a good child. You know I looked up the meaning of alice and what came up was noble kind; of the noble sort. When I read that I couldn't help but cry. It fit her well, still does. When I first saw Alice I never imagined that she would be my daughter. Hell I never even imagined that I would have a daughter." I said and gave a short laugh. "But If anything I am gad that she was and still is my daughter. And I am glad that she could have at least met her parents like she wished to. Thats one thing." I said and wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes. "When I think of Alice from now on I will think of a little kind hearted girl who just wanted someone to love her and who got it. Sadly she got it a little too late. But she still got it. She walked into and out of our lives in two short months but they were the best two months of my life." I said and turned to my baby's grave. "Goodbye beautiful fading miracle. I will miss you." I said and let a sob chock me up as Fang took my hand.<br>"She was the most wonderful person anyone could ever meet." He said to me and the others. "Goodbye Baby doll." he whispered and let tears fall from his eyes.  
>"Selfish angel you had to die. Why?" Nudge yelled and fell to the ground sobbing.<br>"You should have never slipped away I will miss you." Angel whispered and placed the brown bear on the gravestone with a locket holding mine and Fangs picture in it.  
>"Go on to the eternal kingdom and wait for us to take us all in your warm embrace." Iggy said and placed a rose on her grave.<br>"Goodbye we will all miss you and now you will never have to go through any of this again." Gaazzy said and placed a picture of all of us at Hawaii on the grave. I sobbed harder and produced a little ring from my pocket I had given it to her for her birthday Fang had the necklace to match. We both placed our items on the grave and stood up. I watched as Jeb brought out a carved stone. It had wings on it and the words 'Alice Ride. 2003-2011 R.I.P Fading miracle.' carved onto it. He placed it onto the head of her grave just below the cactus. We all bid our goodbyes and left the body of the girl who had change us for good.

OOC: So here you go don't worry i will have 16 up soon and I will start on the sequel soon along with the name I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

JP owns it all

This chapter is dedicated to Aaron Thurman~August 23 1997-May 21 2011 6:00pm. You were the best Disney terrorist ever, and you will forever be missed.

I glanced at fang and I in the mirror we were sleeping together and his hand was placed protectively over my swollen stomach. I was due in two months and mom and fang were forcing me to lie around like a lazy person. I smiled as Fang began to stir and glanced at the ring on my finger and smiled wider. It has been four years since Alice died. I visit her grave every month always bringing something new to decorate her grave with. Fang woke and smiled at me in the mirror.

"Morning." He whispered and kissed my head. I smiled and turned to kiss his lips.

LINE BREAK

"Come on Max you can do it." Fang said into my ear as I brok his hand. I gave one last push and heard the screeching and crying of a little baby.

"It's a girl." My mom announced and fang smiled.

"What will you name her?" Angel asked. I gave a serene smile and took the baby in my arms.

"Alice." I announced she looked just like her too. Fang smiled and took Alice from my arms to cradle her. Then mom took her to clean her and gave her back wrapped in a little pink blanket.

"Alice suits her."Fang whispered

Okay so that is it. I know a hanging ending but ohh well sorry. If i get bored during the summer I will proabibly write a sequel it will be called new beginnings but that's pretty much it and thx for reading

Fangluv1089


	17. AN

Okay I am rewriting 16 because I don't really have the means of doing a sequel so I will re write 16 to my liking and writ another MR story. So sorry for gettin ur hopes up for a sequel but I just don't have the means to sorry

Fangluv1089


End file.
